The problems associated with toilet seat sanitation have long been recognized. Toilet seats contaminated with human waste, bacteria, or viruses created health risks, and the user is often required, especially in public rest rooms, to clean the toilet seat before use. The problem of toilet seat sanitation has been addressed several ways. One approach has been to provide a toilet seat cover that prevents contact between the toilet seat and a user.
Toilet seat covers generally fall into two categories, pads and slip covers. Pad type toilet seat covers are those covers which are placed on the top surface of the toilet seat. The simplest pad type toilet seat cover is an oval shaped piece of material that a user can simply lay on top of the toilet seat. However, pad type toilet seat covers do not have the desirable degree of security and alignment necessary to prevent contact of the toilet seat by a user. Portions of the toilet seat can be exposed if the pads do not match the shape and size of the toilet seat, and pads can be misplaced or moved by a user. Finally, a user can contact the toilet seat when placing or removing pad type toilet seat covers.
Slip cover type toilet seat covers are those covers which slide onto and enclose a toilet seat instead of just resting on the surface. Slip cover type toilet seat covers provide an inherently secure attachment to the toilet seat, and they do not lose their alignment. Also, slip covers more completely enclose or surround the toilet seat, and they tend to conform to the shape and size of the toilet seat. Thus, slip covers provide greater sanitary protection than pad type toilet seat covers. However, slip covers are more difficult to install and remove than pad covers, so a user is more likely to contact the toilet seat. In addition, the added difficulty may cause some users to not install a toilet seat cover.
Several prior devices have attempted to alleviate the problems associated with toilet seat sanitation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,223 to Light discloses a slip cover type toilet seat protector made of paper. Each new toilet user must remove any existing slip cover and place a new sanitary cover on the toilet seat. Because of the absorbent nature of paper, a contaminated cover may be difficult and unpleasant to remove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,669 to Loewenstein discloses a package of multi-layered pad type toilet seat covers which can be secured to a toilet seat. Each cover has a tab projecting from the cover whereby the user may grasp the tab to tear away the top most seat cover from the stack. However, if the pads do not match to the shape and size of the toilet seat, a portion of the toilet seat will remain exposed to contamination. In addition, the sides of the pads are not protected from contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,406 to Akerman at et. discloses a flat-end oval shaped slip cover for use on conventional toilet seat. As with other slip cover designs, the user must install the slip cover before each use of the toilet, so the user risks contacting the toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,549 to Pitts at el. discloses a slip cover type toilet seat cover designed to fit over U-shaped toilet seats. The cover is comprised of an elongated tube of biodegradable material with open ends. Again, a user must install the slip cover before each use of the toilet. In addition, the slip cover is stored on a spool next to the commode, so the slip cover material could be contaminated prior to use.